Computer systems may generate a large volume of different types of log data representing millions of different processes occurring every second. Because of differences in the types of data, variability in expressing that data, the volume of the log data, and so forth, it is difficult for applications to consume the data in near real-time.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.